The last stand and final battle
by geraldford
Summary: The enclave make a bid for the wasteland so massive that for sheer survival everyone rielly's rangers talon company the outcast's and brotherhood must team up to stop them but all there hope could be resting on the soldiers on one man Jason Proctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: He im really a fan of the against all odds stories so this will be one of those any reviews are really appreciated thanks. **

John wished he had more ammo he wasted the last of it on the enclave outpost that he was standing in. John was a skinny but well muscled man not the huge muscled quarterback type of

muscles but the well defined muscles that came from a lifetime of hard work and hard fighting. He had short cropped military style brown sandy hair and a slight stubble of a beard appearing on his

face at 17 he had a pip-boy on his right arm and had a suit of reinforced leather armor on.

The reason john hadn't searched the enclave outpost yet was cause there was a man in what looked like

brotherhood power armor, but it was wrong cause it had human skulls on each pauldron and blood was splashed all over it, barreling up the small hill at him. Now john wasn't completely defenseless

he still had the trench knife he grabbed from a trader in megaton when he passed through. As the two met he could see the man in the power armor was really messed up his visor was cracked so

you could see one eye which was scary since it was the eye of someone who had cracked the eye of someone who had decided it was time to stop being rational the time to just say fuck it and do

anything you felt like. Now john shouldn't really criticize since he was the type of person who if you wronged him or anyone he felt close to he would come after you personally beat you to a pulp and

watch you burn, but the man in front of him was genuinely insane as he said "get the fuck out of my way they're after me hahahahha" said the man in the power aromr. "What who is after you what

the hell is wrong with you man" Jason replied and with that the man came at him with a power armored swing from his right arm Jason knew from dealing with traders the only weak spots in power

armor were the gloved hands and the spaces between the plates Jason knew he had to act on those quickly. AS the fist came crashing towards Jason he side stepped it slightly and crouched low

then stabbed with the trench knife at the back of the man's knee feeling the knife cut through tendons and muscle Jason knew he had hit his mark as another fist came crashing towards his head

john moved his head away but not fast enough. Jason fell backwards and quickly scrabbled up, the blow had missed his head and hit the metal pauldron of his armor which was now dented but had

probably saved Jason from a broken collar bone and almost certain death. The dented armor was restricting Jason's arm from moving around that much so he quickly ripped it off and threw it on the

ground. "Hey asshole what the fucks your problem this was a new suit" Jason screamed, Jason then took the trench knife hefted it in his hand and threw it throwing knife style right into the mans

exposed left eye. "Teach you to fuck with me" he said. Jason then went through scavenging from the bodies of the enclave and insane guy, what he came up with were two laser rifles one he took

apart to repair the other one, 36 micro fusion cells 2 pulse grenades 46 caps two stim's some radaway a combat knife and a 10 mm pistol silenced and 23 rounds for it. Surprisingly the only thing the

insane brotherhood guy had was his dog tags which Jason took too. Jason didn't even bother with the power armor since he didn't know how to use it at all and the only way to learn was to join the

brotherhood of steel or the enclave and he was not gonna join either one of those adrenaline jockey's.

Just as he was leaving Jason hear the twirling of rotors as a brotherhood vertibird touched

down. Jason covered his eyes and walked over to meet them and return the dogtags. As he got closer and the vertibird powered down he could see some people in gray power armor and a woman

who stood out with her flowing blonde hair. "Hi we are the lyons pride we are looking for a fugitive of the brotherhood he was seen here recently" she said. Jason took out the dog tags and said

"Yeah I met him he was a fucking nut went psycho on me and tried to kill me so I killed the ass hole with my knife." No way you took on a fully armored and trained brotherhood soldier in hand to

hand with a knife and won." Sarah replied. "oh what you don't believe me, you want to see ill show you he's just at the top of the hill" Jason said as he lead them to the scene of the fight. Sarah we

got three enclave shot by what looks like an assault rifle and your not gonna believe this but that guy we've been chasing he was killed by a knife to the head. Our friend here's telling the truth."

Shouted Dusk. "Well I'm sorry I doubted but I still don't know your name?" Sarah said. "My names Jason, Jason proctor by the way what the hell was wrong with that guy?" Jason replied. "Well he

was out on patrol with his squad and they were attacked by a behemoth, they didn't stand a chance really, he was the only one who lived and he snapped, it happens sometimes you see too much

and your mind can't process it so you go berserk." She said. "Well what now do I get a reward for helping you guys?" Jason asked with a slight smile Sarahs face instantly went serious "No but

maybe ill see you around" she said as she and her team boarded the vertibird witht the soldiers body and took off. Jason started to head towards megaton to sell some of his salvage. You see that's

what Jason does he is a salvager he patrols the wastes looking for stuff to sell to the merchants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I know the other one had really small print and was daunting but for those who read past it I have fixed that sorry its my first time going past chapter1 So yeah read and review please**

Jason was in spring vale when he was attacked by a few raiders. As he was walking he heard the distinct clap of a .32 fired at him as the ground to his left he turned to his right to see a girl

dressed in shreds of armor fumbling with her pistol in one fluid motion jason took the laser rifle off of his back and shot her in the arm and then the left leg. As he walked up to the now babbling raider

he stepped on the wound in her arm. "PLEASE stop don't kill me" " where the fuck are the rest of you I know you don't have the guts or skill to do this by yourself" he said. "Were in the school house,

Please mister don't kill me I swear ill never do it again." The raider said. "Ok I wont kill you but the bullet from your thirty two will" he said as he walked over to the gun picked it up and shot the last

bullet into her brain. Jason threw the crudy piece of equipment on the ground as he took the silenced 10mm out and holseterd his laser rifle.

As Jason entered the school he was immediately shot at by two raiders one with an assault rifle the other with a hunting riflejason quicly dispatche them with two shots form his pistol and took there

guns and ammo He heard voices from down stairs in the basement and descended to find four raiders sitting around a poker table with a massive pile of caps in the center and a piece of paper in the

middle jason took out all but one with three soundless shots from his pistol the other just stareed at him. As he walked over jason looked at the piece of paper to see what it was to his surprise it was

an old D.C. map with a position on it and a five letter sequence marked code in the corner "what the fuck is this" Jason asked the raider who was apparently the leader do to the fact he had a

marksman rifle instead of the cruddy pieces of shit regular raiders had. "It it it it's a map to some military base we got off a trade caravan that we robbed, Please don't kill me" The raider asked. "Sorry

not your day to be lucky jason said as he shot him in the head as Jason was scavenging the dead bodies and taking the caps off the table and folding the map up and slipping it into his pocket he hear

a deep rumble and the building shook. "what the fuck" Jason said as he grabbed the pile of weapons and ammo he had scavenged from the raiders making sure he had the 1000 caps from the table

securely in his bag before he ran out of the building the scene outside was pure chaos which didn't really bother Jason except that flying above him were enclave vertibirds. "Fuck they did it there

making a gambit for the wasteland, they fucking bombed an already fucked up place just to scare us" as he turned away from megaton knowing they would want to secure that first he saw three

enclave personnel two in black power armor one in officer fatigues walking towards him. Jason knowing this was gonna be a fight took two plasma grenades off his belt took the pins out and held

them ready behind his back. "Stop citizen we are know in control of the area head to megaton for processing" the officer said as he leveled a revolver with a long black barrel commonly known as a

python in the wastes at Jason. "Well then don't point that fucking gun at me" Jason said, at that the officer got pissed "ill do whatever I damn well please now hand over your weapons and go to

megaton" he said. "Fuck you" Jason said as he crouched threw the grenades and rolled away as the three we blown away Jason walked over to the bodies and took anything of value he found on

them which turned out to be 20 micro fusion cells 30 .357 rounds, the python of the officer and 5 frag grenades from the soldiers. Jason didn't know where to go so he took out that D.C. map and

decided to go to the base since apparently no one found it by

now it must be hidden well and he'd be able to avoid being bombed to kingdom come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: sorry about the last two chapters will try to fix this one**

As jason was walking he saw crazy wolfgang sitting near a bunch of burned and crumbling houses. "Whats wrong wolfgang" Jason asked his longtime friend. "Jason oh my god Jason he said as he looked up thank god its you" cried Wolfgang "What happened here" jason asked " the people of bigtown fought back they didn't want to be under the enclaves rule so the bastards bombed the place I was just about here on my run when it happened, the only ones who haven't gone under are the citadel but only because the talons reilly's outcast's and Brotherhood all joined up but its only a matter of time the whole area right outside the walls is trenches filled with soldiers of the enclave oh shit here some come now" Wolfgang explained as he took out his shotgun the famous Terrible shotgun.

Jason turned to see three figures approaching two in black power armor and one in an officer's uniform. Jason quietly pulled out the python and checked to make sure it was loaded with hollow points. "Jason proctor you are under arrest for murdering officers of the enclave please follow us back to base" stated the officer dryly "over my dead body shouted wolfgang as he shot his shotgun at the first soldier sending him flying to the ground jason shot the officer in the leg and the other soldier in the head but not before wolfgang was hit by a laser beam from him. "God dam it Jason screamed as he went over to wolfang's body and picked up the shotgun. Slowly walking over to the officer he said "You tell Autum and that fucking prick! Edan that im coming for them you guys have killed a lot of my friends and im gonna make you pay for it a thousand times over now get the hell out of my site"


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: The suit is mostly modeled after master chief's suit from halo3 except gray. **

As jason approached the spot on the map all he saw was barren wasteland. After searching forever he found a steel hatch with a digital codex on the top. Since they were the only numbers he new had any relationship to this place he typed the numbers from the map and low and beholdthe hatch popped up. As jason looked down all he could see was darkness and a steel ladder so he took out his head lamp that he salvaged from a suit of t45-d armor and made the descent. As soon as he stepped out into a corridor leading from the ladder he could tell this was a military base and probably secret too considering there wasn't any signs marking the area. On the wall to his left was a wall with a map of the base on a billboard. After taking a picture jason decided to check out what he always checks out first the lab cuase that's were all the expensive stuff that the brotherhood will pay for was.

Upon entering just as with the corridor the lights turned on. In the center was a pod hooked to a computer like the ones in vault 112. The only exception was that this one was marked "training" on the side. Jason had a quick look at the computer and after hacking the terminal was amazed to find that this machine literally downloaded and installed all the training and knowledge of every branch of the united states service from flying vertibirds to power armor use. It also installed the reactions and habits that lifelong training was usually required for it taught you how to fight as a special ops pro fly like an ace fighter pilot shoot like a sniper and use power armor like a tank. Jason immediately saw the advantages of having this training in the wasteland and ran the training sequence. After the 21 hours of training the machine put into him it finally finished and Jason opened his eyes only to go immediately to sleep for 13 hours straight. When Jason finally awoke he was really hungry and insanely thirsty so he got out of the pod and went to his bag to get some cram and purified water. After his meal he went back to the science lab to a door behind the pod that was locked it took Jason awhile but he finally got in. As jason walked in the lights turned on and revealed a stasis chamber with a suit of power armor in it. Unlike other versions this one was different it was slimmer and gray and had an orange face visor instead of the usual eyes. Only after Jason hacked the terminal did he realize how different this suit was. According to the computer it was made of a material that not only stopped energy bolts but absorbed them to power the suit it could also run on micro fusion cells 1 cell= 20 years, The suit had stealth field similar to the Chinese stealth armor but it wasn't damaged when it gets shot. It blocked up to 250 rads per second too.

As he took it out of the stasis field he felt the anger from the deaths of all his friends in bigtown and Wolfgang but it wasn't a hot fiery anger more of a cold methodical anger. As he closed the helmet over his face he felt the suit come alive. Almost as an afterthought he decided to check the armory.

As he entered he felt the smile across his face widen, All around him were every weapon imaginable, grenades of every type and to his surprise there was a hanger entrance which he promptly found out led to a room filled with fighters personnel carriers armored vertibirds and an experimental model that he knew of from the training he received it was shaped like a fighter but bigger able to have a longer back and it was a higher back since it had a small carrier space/ isle which could accommodate 8 people it was armed with two miniguns on either side a eject port where it could spray napalm from under the cockpit and two laser turrets one under the cockpit and the other under the ramp that led to the isle on both sides of the ramp were the two engines powered by a fusion reactor also under the wings were a full complement of 40 missiles per wing. It was heavily armored with 2 ½ inch plating that could stop anything up two multiple missile strikes.

A plan was forming in his mind he would load his suit up with grenades and anything he would need immediately and the rest he would store in the f-27 sabercat for later he would go to the citadel and make the bastards of the enclave pay for the deeds he would also make sure they died screaming for what they did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hey anyone who reads this can you at least leave a review saying like hello or good job or something also I will be updating more and more until end of Christmas break.**

Sarah Lyons knew her job would kill her one day but she never thought it would be so soon.

She had been sent with the rest of lyons pride in a vertibirds to try to get help from the brotherhood near las vegas but before they were even 1000 yards away from the citadel they had been shot down and were now taking cover in the hole that the vertibirds made when it went down. But they were low on ammo and between them and the forces at the citadel were trenches filled with enclave soldiers who were laying siege to the place. The forces of the brotherhood and outcasts had to team up with all the wastelanders even the talons for mere survival. The allied forces had been pushed back to the trenches right out side the citadel but they had pretty much solidified the battle lines it was basically the enclave had control of everything but the citadel who were surrounded by them.

"im out" she yelled as another canister from the hellfire trooper hit in front of the small barricade they had made. Directly in front of them were ruftly 20 soldiers from the regular soldiers to the hellfire soldiers who were intent on killing them as plasma bolts and laser beams flashe past them. Almost everyone was out of ammo now except for gallows whos was firing his assault rifle when he got hit with a plasma bot. "argh, im hit" he said, "is he gonna be okay" sarah asked clovin " well the armor absorbed most of the blast but he's bleeding bad we need to get him to the citadel fast" he said as he administered a stimpack to his shoulder. Sarah was about to surrender when she heard the blazing of miniguns but not at them. Sarah took a quick look past the barricade and was astounded to see what looked like a fighter from before the war, they were a lot more rarer then vertibirds since most had been in china when the bombs fell, that was mowing down the troops and had extended a ramp down to reveal a space inside which was filled with grenades and weapons of every variety held securely down by a large safety net leaving about four chairs that were built into the wall and a small space between them. Over the intercom they heard A voice say "Need a lift well hurry up cause here comes more of them" and the voice was right three more vetibirds had landed and soldiers were filing out of them. "Alright Pride move out she called helping get gallows strapped into a seat. They all barely fit she had to stand in the isle and brace herself on the bulkhead. As she looked out of a window between the seats she could see them lifting off and the vertibirds getting smaller until three rockets shot out obliterating them and anything within 100 yards of them.

She could see they were now at the citadels main courtyard and were lowering down to the ground, the trip had only been a few minutes but it had been filled with the pinging of bullets hitting the full of the fighter. As the ramp lowered she saw Lyons Rothschild Reilly and Henry Casdin standing in front of them all with similar looks of surprise. As she stepped out a medical team came to greet her but she waved them towards Gallows who she saw being wheeled away by them in a gurney. "Sarah are you alright" her father asked as she approached. "yeas dad I am b-" she started "what happened and who is this" he said gesturing towards the machine " Well we got about a thousand yards away before being shot down we held out as long as we could but ran out of ammo, I was about to surrender b-" she said "But I flew by and saved their asses" said a deep voice. Everyone looked as Jason stepped out of the fighters cockpit hatch. "And who might you be" Casdin asked stepping forward "Im Jason Proctor and I was wondering if I could help." Jason stated. "Well umm…. Jason seeing as we don't know you or where you got this tech we are going to have to take you into custody" Elder Lyons said as a group of soldiers in power armor surrounded him. "What the-" was all Jason got out before he saw a blue flash from a bazooka looking weapon and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Hey folks I didn't intend for this part to go so long but I just couldn't stop really please send those reviews in even just say hi thanks and happy holidays. :)**

Jason woke up with a throbbing headache and a very deep need to kill something. As he looked around he realized he was in a stainless metal room surprisingly he still had his armor on but he was strapped into a metal chair with bonds made out of 3 inch metal on his legs arms and neck. "Ahh your awake" a man in red robes with white balding hair said as he walked in. "we weren't able to get your armor off so we had to put you in this seat its usually used to study super mutants. Any ways why don't you tell me where you came from how you got this tech and how to open your infernal fighter. Oh and by the way you may call me scribe Rothschild." He said.

"Well "Rothschild" my name is Jason Proctor and im very pissed THAT AFTER SAVING YOUR TEAMS ASSES BACK THERE THAT YOU FUCKING THINK YOU CAN TIE ME UP AND FUCK WITH ME!" he said as the laser on his wrist cut through the bond on his arm. After he had cut all the bonds on him off he grabbed Rothschild by the throat but stopped when he heard the whine of a plasma rifle near his head. "Alright that's enough son put him down, there we go sorry to disturb you two but we're in serious trouble and the elder has a proposition for you." Henry Casdin said as Jason lowered Rothschild down. "Alright what now" Jason asked with a slight growl. "Well now you come with me" Henry said as they started to walk. "That's some nice gear you got by the way my names Henry Casdin Leader of the outcasts and general in the allied forces of the citadel. Sorry for all that we had to make sure you weren't enclave cause one we've never even seen the tech you've got and two you look like you could really hurt us." He finished. "Well you could've just asked" Jason said, he had taken an instant liking to Henry. "My names Jason, Jason Proctor, so what's the issue" he asked as they walked into the citadels planning room which was dominated by a 3d tactical map of the citadel and the forces Immediately surrounding them which Jason could see was a lot and especially around one section where he could see that the number of yellow dots who were part of the citadel was getting smaller while the number of red dots who he assumed were the enclave got bigger and bigger.

"Hello there sorry for the rude welcoming but we had to be-" "yeah yeah yeah sure I wasn't enclave blah blah blah what do you want" jason asked as he cut elder Lyons off. "Well all of us need help" he said as he gestured to the small committee of himself his daughter, Henry Casdin, Reilly, and The regulator representative. "You see were fighting a losing battle and everyman we can get can help us, What were offering is that if you help us we'll offer you a safe spot to stay and park you jet and food and water, in return we ask that you help us fight the enclave" He said "Well sir how about this I will fight the enclave but not for you cause frankly the only one who has shown me an ounce of civility here has been Casdin over here" he said gesturing towards him. "and furthermore these are my terms you let me do what I want when I want as long as it involves killing the enclave no rules or agendas for me cause im not here to fight a war im here for revenge." He said menacingly "Fine but one question whats your name" Lyons said with a hint of anger to jason. "Its jason sir Jason Proctor" he said as he walked out.

"well you certainly know how to make an impression." Henry said walking up to him. "you really pissed a lot of people off with that speech of yours you know that right?" Henry asked "yeah I know but hey suttles not my strong suit by the way whos the blond chick with the blue eye's" Jason asked. "Hah that's the daughter off the man you just pissed off, her names Sarah Lyons" Just then security claxons went off "fuck what now" Jason stated. "Well this is where you earn your keep on the south wall our troops are in trouble and that means their assembling anyone able to fight to go and help them."

Jason looked down from the walls and sighed as he looked at the carnage in front of him. He and casdin had gone to the south wall to see what was happening. Before they got there Jason had stopped at his fighter before going and had grabbed his grenade rifle his 10mm smg and two snipers rifles before quicly grabbing all the grenades and ammo he could carry.

"alright well I figure that before I go down there I'm gonna thin their numbers before I go out there, here keep this loaded and be ready to load this one." Jason said as he sighted his rifle in. His first shot rang out and a hellfire trooper fell to the ground his next four shots all rang out and four more soldiers fell. "Switch" Jason said handing Henry his rifle and taking the other one. This cycle continued for about forty shots until Jason was out of ammo. "Damn it I'm out" he said after he fired the last shot into an officers temple. "Hand me the grenade rifle" he said Here we go Jason said aiming into the crowd of enclave soldiers around the soldiers in t45-d armor.

After he'd fired his last grenade into the crowd he threw the weapon on his back and grabbed his rifles. When he reached the courtyard he threw his weapons into the fighter except for his smg and grabbed two rippers, a combat shotgun, and another smg. Before grabbing some ammo and locking the fighter.

As he stepped out of the small fortified door in the south wall he was instantly fired at bby a soldier in black power armor wielding a laser rifle. "it's not a good day to be you" Jason said "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" hey yelled as he obliterated the soldier with his shotgun he spun shotgun in one hand ripper in the other. He shot a soldier in the stomach while spinning and slashing another across the face unclipped a plasma grenade throwing it in front of him, instantly vaporizing three soldiers running throught the dust and gunning down seven more soldiers before throwing the gun down and picking up a plasma rifle as he slashed down a soldiers head splitting him in half and simotaneosly firing the rest of the plasma rifle into a hellfire trooper who blew up in a plume of flame instantly vaporizing the 6 soldiers around him. Jason almost didn't notice the bullets and lasers flying past him. Dropping the ripper and throwing the rifle at another soldier with a ripper he took his two smg's and fired into the soldier before he could react. Spinning around he brought his barrels to bear on three more instantly moving them down with a hale of fire from his two guns. Realizing he was out of ammo for his weapons he picked up one of the guns that littered the battle ground it was a 10mm with half a clip left, taking aim he shot one round into a soldier with a missle launche and thw other two into the soldier next to him, Sprinting over to them he picked up the launcher from the soldiers hands and grabbed the bag of ammo off his back, quickly shooting it at a soldier with a sniper rifle 50 yards away he dove into a small depression and loaded the last missile into the launcher, taking two frag grenades out and unclipping them he threw them over his head then stood up firing the missile into five soldiers 20 meters away. Sprinting behind a car he picked up a laser rifle and shot six shots over his head before jumping over the car and shooting a soldier point blank in the stomach and grabbing super sledge from his hand he proceeded to smash three soldiers into the ground before realizing they were retreating the enclave were retreating.

The enclave commander was smiling to himself as he lokked out onto the battle field, thinking about how he would be praised from President eden ounce he took the citadel. "sir, sir, we're receiving reporst that there is a disturbance along the south wall." "these reports can't be accurate, one man could not takeout 49 fully armored soldiers" he shouted "But sir it is take a look we had an eyebot in the area." After watching the video for a few minutes the commander said "call a retreat of 4th and 5th squads to the b line and get colonel Autum on the radio he's gonna want to here about this.

On the opposite side of the battlefield Sarah and her father gazed from the top of the south wall. "he may be an ass but shit he's powerful" Elder lyons said "Father I urge you tread lightly don't play mind games with him I can here it in his voice he is genuinely on a path of destruction all he wants is to kill I know the enclave is bad but what did they do that pushed him so far, to turn a man into a living conduit of fury"


	7. Chapter 7

Jason dragged himself through the entrance to the citadel towards his ship, about 6 feet away he sank down to his knee's, his scorched and scratched armor scraping against the stone of the courtyard. The sun started its slow dip, As the seals on the helmet of Jason's armor hissed open, there was a sharp intake of breath as everyone who was within eyesight saw Jason take his helmet off and as it slipped from his hand and to the ground he smiled as he fell to the cold stone.

As Jason woke up he found himself staring into two icy deep eyes and felt a body pressing to his and suddenly a breath of air filled his lungs "dam it breath" shouted Sarah. Jason started coughing "Hey kah kah woa." Jason said as he coughed and dragged himself back to life. "Sarah stopped for a minute her lips a mere centimeter away from his. And then she kissed him, for a full 2 minutes and when she stopped she said "I think I love you". When Jason woke up he was in a different bed, after the party last night, as he turned to his right he saw a pleasant sight, Sarah Lyons was laying next to him when suddenly the security claxon went off"WHAT THE FUCK, I HATE THAT THING" Jason said as he got his armor on and grabbed as helmet as he headed to the courtyard. As Jason stepped out into the courtyard he heard the approaching whirling of vertibirds blades. "Everyone get ready" Jason said as he put his helmet on and as a second thought sent his fighter into the atmosphere since it had too much weight to be in an actual dog fight but it could still go higher than a vertibird. He didn't want the enclave to get a hold of the type of tech he had or there could be disastrous results. Vertibirds appeared above the courtyard as sentinel Lyons and her father stepped out of the citadel to see what was happening enclave soldiers started rappelling down from the vertibirds and the there were lasers and plasma bolts flying everywhere until a tesla coil bolt hit Jason square in the chest. Jason's suit was overloaded from the onrush of energy which the suit hadn't felt in over 200 years.

The suit overloaded and basically trapped Jason under its weight. As the suit died, Jason could still see out of its visor as he watched Elder Lyons and his personal guards and a few Paladins start to run into the citadel only to see Sarah get hit by a stun grenade, her father tried to save her but his guards pulled him Reilly and the regulator grandmaster and the talon general into the citadel. Suddenly the world went black as a section of the west wall fell onto Jason.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note/commentary: hey everyone its me again sorry for the short chapter im gonna make this one longer I think ive also got a good direction of where the rest of the story will be heading as always I really appreciate reviews **

Henry casdin sat on some of the rubble of the citadel courtyard in his all his power armor except his helmet which had been cracked and fried by a lucky shot from a missle which left him with a gash on his head and a ringing headache. He currently sat with his head in his hands waiting for the enclave to breach the rest of the citadel. After the surprise attack from the enclave the commanders of the alliance were taken to the secondary fallback position which was vault 101. The rest of the remaining soldiers were split into two groups one group would take the commanders to vault 101. The commander of the regulators had been shot during the initial assault but all of the others made it out except sarah Lyons who was capture by a group of enclave soldiers before she could regroup with he father and the rest of the leaders. Henry had elected to stay and repel the enclave and give the rest time to escape. After the initial assault they had managed to repel the enclave inside the citadel itself and out of the courtyardbut at a horrific cost, moments ago the last remaining soldier other then Henry had died due to his injuries.

But Henry had been able to activate the citadels security which released sentry bots and mister gutsys to occupy the enclave along wigh a few mark 4 laser turrets but those would only hold them so long. Henry was staring, at the pile of rubble that had crushed Jason moments after he had been shot by the tesla coil, thinking "What the hell to be honest he was one of the most valuable assets we had, he could have turned the war for us but no, even if that blast didn't kill him the rubble had to not even a supermutant could claw its way out of that pile of shit" Henry thought "God Damn You Fate" Henry screamed, it all seemed unfair Jason being knocked out by a random lucky shot, the whole fucking wasteland fucked up by the god dam enclave. Just as Henry Looked at the 10mm pistol in his hand thinking about suicide the rubble shook.

**Alright sorry about any typos but I wrote this at 2 in the morning so yeah leave a review plz **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note alright just as a recap im not sure if I fully explained all of jasons armor so im gonna clear everything up. Jasons armor can absorb energy from any light based energy weapon like laser rifles pistols tesla coils etc, also it can absorb the energy from energy barriers like liberty prime could another thing jasons armor incorporates stealth field technology it can shield him like the Chinese stealth armor but it can still hide him if he shoots his weapon obviously the flash from the weapon would be seen but the field will still be active. Also there is no limit to the fields run time only him being shot can end the field then he can bring it up again if he needs to running will distort it a little bit but it will still function. Also his helmet can work like a pipboy but is wireless this means he can change radio stations look at maps that he can download and he can hack other systems with it but it is wireless it also has a wireless comlink so he can talk to others and his helmet filters out any pollutants in the air and will keep the suit at a constant temperature also the suit has two lasers that are as strong as a laser rifle but shoot green beams instead of red beams because the beam is focused through special crystals to get the amount of damage they have into such a small space. Also mounted on his shoulders are five small missles on each shoulder they can be reloaded by the suit. There are compartments on jasons thighs one holds a pair of rippers the other holds a 44 magnum or any other weapon jason decides to put there. For the missles jason has a small guidance system which can work with his lasers but those can be used manually. Now getting back to what I was talking about the guidance system it is mainly used for the missles on jasons shoulders. Jasons suit is also way stronger strength wise then any other suit because it has enhanced servos. Speaking of strength jasons suit is made of a way stronger material then any other suit in the world his suit can also withstand up to 300 rads per second. The reason this armor was not mass produced was because it was made with experimental alien technology that was salvaged right before the war. Also im going to recap on the fighter jason is using. The fighter was meant to be able to get into a place quickly with a small squad of troops then draw attention from them and still make it out. The plane is equipped with two miniguns one on each wing also it has 40 missles on each wing also under the cockpit there is a laser turret and a small ejection port where it can spray napalm down to enemies in trenches. Also the fighter is longer then a normal fighter so it can hold 8 people behind the cockpit although jason uses it as a cargo bay the cargo bay has a ramp that can open and close to allow easy acces and to allow in flight bailouts. Also under the ramp there is a laser turret. The fighter has armor plating 2 and ½ inches thick that can stop tank missles the only thing that can penetrate it are two high explosive missles in quick succession to melt the plating so it is weak enough to break. The fighter can also be operated with simple commands wirelessly. This fighter was developed to land troops in the mountains of alsaka during the battle of anchorage although it was not put in to mass production because the us won before it was tested correctly. **

Jason woke up to a crushing silence and weight on his midsection. As he opened his eyes his suit came back on line and he realized he was being crushed by something extremely heavy. As his suit began to power up the heads up display came on inside his visor. It showed a battery meator flashing blue saying that the suit had 300 percent of its normal operating power. Jason felt stronger then ever he idnt know if it was the suit or adrenaline from the battle…"oh god Sarah" Jason thought the last vision of her was her being captured by the enclave. Jason tried to get up but the rubble weighed so much "Grahhhhhh Uhhh" Jason shouted as he put all his strength into moving the rubble suddenly he could see daylight as he was holding part of the east wall over his head and threw it on the ground. Looking around at his surroundings he rushed over to Casdin who was sitting on a rock bleeding from his head. "Henry are you okay, where is everyone?" jason asked him. "im fine but there are enclave about to break back into here and everyone else has retreated to the opening of vault 101" Henry repeated through ragged breaths,"also sarah was captured during the fight."Henry said. "Hang on buddy im gonna get us out of here" Jason said. "how?" Henry asked "im gonna call a friend" Jason said as he called the fighter back down.

The fighter landed and jason opened the hatch. He pulled out a double barreled minigun backpack and a double pack of 5mm shells. He also grabbed a bandolier of frag grenades and a bandolier of plasma grenades. As an after thought he grabbed a flamer pack and collapsed it and attached it to the back of his mini gun pack. After he was set up and put the back pack onto his back he grabbed both of the miniguns and went over to Henry casdin and helped him into the back of the shuttle. "Ill be back in a few grab some med ex and lay down" jason said as the ramp closed shut. The way Jason said those words sent chills to his bones the way nothing else in the death plagued wasteland ever did. Jason stepped into the corridor the barrels on his duel wielded mini guns spinning up. He first took aim at 20 enclave troops currently helping 5 of their wounded when a doctor stepped between him and the and said "stop wait this is a medical tent these men are wounded you cant kill them" The doctor said basically peading with him. "Well doc see those twenty standing all have guns and aren't hurt the five or so who are hurt got that way by killing my friends and as for you im just in a bad fucking mood" jason said as he let loose with the mini guns. Walking through the citadel he cleared all the rings before he was out of mini gun ammo at which time he switched to his flamer and descended into the science laboratory. As he made his way down he encountered two soldiers on the stairwell sitting their guns on the stairs. They quicly became flaming piles of ash jason cleared out the rest of the citadel in the same fasion burning any resistance or non resistant force that stood in his way doctors scientists and soldiers even people who tried to surrender. In jasons eyes they had made their bed now it was time for them to sleep in it. On his way out jason heard a clank in one of the small supply closets, carefully Jason opened the door and looed down to see a bloodied gallows lying passed out on the ground. Examining his injuries Jason found out that Gallows had lost a lot of blood from his arm but if jason could stop the bleeding fast enough he would make it.

Jason stepped out into the courtyard and looked around his armor was still scorched and scratched but this time it had little droplets of dried blood stuck on it. Jason took a stimpack and shot it into gallows to last him until he got him medical help then he layed him out in the back of the fighter on the seats next to Henry who was also fast asleep from exhaustion. Jason got into the fighter cock pit and lit the engines and set it on a course back to the military base since it was the only place where he knew he could get meds to fix up Gallows and Henry. After a few minutes of flying Jason landed the plane in the hanger of the bunker. It was not really a hanger it was a platform that went down a hundred feet ot the hanger and that's how the vehicles got in and out of the bunker. Jason still had not explored the entire facility yet but he knew where the medical bay was and he jury rigged two mister gutsy's to act as stretcher bearers for Gallows. "come on Henry" Jason said helping Henry walk to the medical bay one arm supporting him the other guiding the robots. "what is this place" Henry said as he looked around. "its my nest my castle, and my fortress we are safe here and I can get you and Gallows fixed up then we'll go to vault 101" He replied to Henry. As he entered the medical wing a white robobrain and a modified cmae over to him. "how may we help you sirs" they said in unision. "I need you two to fix these two" Jason said moving gallows onto a bed then helping Henry. After getting those two squared away Jason thought he would explore a little more and went back to the lab. Off to the right of where jason had found the armor he saw a stairway leading down towards a door with the letters AR-1 and prototype spelled in red on top of it. Hitting the unlock mechanism, the door slid open to reveal the only hope the brother hood had left.


End file.
